Unfaithful
by Be-ya
Summary: /AU/LightMisa/ “It might hurt you…but it might kill me.” But Amane Misa thought otherwise.


Title: Unfaithful

Summary: /AU/ "It might hurt you…but it might kill me." But Amane Misa thought otherwise.

Fandom: Death Note

/Challenge # 22/ Prompt # 3: Loss

**A/N: **The story is set in Alternate Universe. In this story, Light succeeded conquering the world. So yeah, happy reading!

--

Her tears flow simultaneously with her blood. Her vision started to blur just as her consciousness gradually faded. She knew that it wouldn't be long until her life would come to an end and she should be thinking of good things instead of her misery. But as she stared at the blood trickling down her wrist, she inevitably thought how she ended lying down on her rose-colored bed, waiting for her blood to be drained out of her system and meet her fateful end.

"_Light-kun, please don't leave me," was her plea as her tears flow down uncontrollably from her eyes. _

_She knew it was the most pathetic and idiotic thing a woman could possibly say when she found out that her man had been unfaithful to her, but she knew that she couldn't as well possibly do anything without the man in front of her - Yagami Light. He was her hero and her savior. She could even compare him to a god and she swore she loved him more than anything else, even more than herself. She was willing to give her everything and she was certain that she had given it all by complying with his commands. But in the end, after giving it all, she was repaid with nothing._

_He had been cold these past few days. Not, that he wasn't cold before but he definitely changed right after L's death and his declaration to everyone that he would rule the world. True enough, there was no assurance that he would definitely keep his promise that they would share and live together. But even so, she trusted him. No, she wasn't concerned with ruling the world anymore, all she asked for was for him to keep his vow of keeping her. She wasn't even demanding that he return the love that she was willing to give. Just the thought of being able to be with him was more than enough._

_But right at that moment, when she saw the two naked figures on _her own bed_ that day, she could just stare in disbelief at how courageous and immoral they could be. _

_His eyes were cold as he stared back at her, his hand propping him above the woman under him. _

"_Li-Light?" her voice was confused and hurt yet still probing for an explanation._

_But instead of answering, the man just stood up from the bed, retrieved his clothes and brush past her numbed body. _

"_We thought you have a shooting at Kanagawa?" the other woman, Takada Kiyomi, interrupted as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. _

_However, Misa couldn't care less. All she wanted right now was to talk to Light and clear what seemed to be a misunderstanding. Of course, deep down inside, she knew it wasn't a misunderstanding at all. Should she doubt now that she saw them doing the act? But nevertheless, she wanted to know what his answer would be. In fact, she had been slightly hoping that in the end, Light would choose her over the woman on her bed, comfortably wrapping the sheets around her petite, nude body._

"_Light-kun, please don't leave me," was her plea as her tears flow down uncontrollably from her eyes._

_She turned to catch up to Light but was halted all too soon when Takada spoke, "Don't go, it's futile. Light won't choose you."_

_The bluntness and confidence in her voice made Misa spun around in pure disgust. She thought that it would best if she confronted the woman first and tell her to leave what hers was all along. But the sobbing form of Takada caught her tongue. She didn't know whether to believe it or not but her baffled thoughts were already enough to silence her._

"_Just leave Light to me," Takada said, sounding as if she was begging. "It might hurt you…but it might kill me." _

_Misa could only gaze at her in disbelief. After stealing Light from her there Takada was, eager that she would forget things and leave Light to her. The idea itself was so preposterous that she wanted to laugh, what more it was if she would actually follow Takada's request?_

_But even so, all she could do was bow her head. However selfish she appeared outside, she knew when to move forward or when to hold back. As much as she wanted herself to be happy, she still couldn't take it when she knew that someone would die because of her self-centered love. She knew well enough that Takada wasn't in any way lying when she said that Light leaving her might kill her._

"_Just leave," Misa muttered almost inaudibly. _

_Though the hurt and anger was still there, she tried her hardest to show concern and sincerity. "Take care of him for me," she added and Takada nodded, standing up from her bed and leaving._

The idea was absurd, she knew. Misa was aware that, somehow, she might steal Light back away from Takada. But maybe love wasn't just about the two of you being together. Maybe it could be also about letting him go for the sake of him being happy in other woman's arms. And perhaps to save that woman from the agony you knew you wouldn't want to deal with after letting the most important person to you go.

Takada might be right when she said that it might kill her, but Misa thought otherwise when that woman said that it would only hurt her. If it was true, then she wouldn't be lying down on her bed with her left wrist cut open. She wouldn't be crying and regretting the fact that she believed Takada in the first place.

She knew she loved Light and could never leave without him. And she knew that doing this was her only way of showing mercy to herself after allowing Light break free from her grasps.

She sighed realizing that it was about to end.

"I love you, Light-kun," was the words she said before finally closing her eyes.

--

He stared at the cold figure atop the bed.

"Stupid," he said towards the blond-haired woman lying on the red mattress. "I would have killed her if you waited."

His eyes were regretful as he spun around to leave.

But he shouldn't be distracted, he had to remind himself, not now when he was able to achieve his dream of eliminating the criminals and ruling his own perfectly created world.

~End


End file.
